


Hot Promises

by fandomgirlforeva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Gender, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Seduction, They Both Like It Rough, liquid courage, poor lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgirlforeva/pseuds/fandomgirlforeva
Summary: It's Lance's birthday and he's looking forward to taking a hot girl home with him. When a very hot one comes in, he's immediately attracted. But he's in for a little surprise.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Voltron: LD or it's characters I just thought writing this idea would be fun. Please comment if you liked it or didn't like it this is my first story on here so I don't know if it's good.

Lance sat at the club trying to find hot women to hit on. His friends; Rolo, Hunk, and Matt had brought him out on his birthday to find a hot girl that he could go home with an feel a like more of a man. Obviously, there were plenty of good looking women around the party, but he couldn’t find one that he was immediately taken to. He had seen a girl that he remembered from his high school days, Allura, but she wasn’t really what he was looking for anymore. He wanted someone dangerous, someone that could keep him guessing and wouldn’t be afraid to call him out on his bullshit. He had dated Allura for a while back in high school, but she was too nice for him. She always wanted to know what he was thinking and if he ever considered marriage and he didn’t want that. He wanted hot, dangerous, risque, someone that wasn’t afraid of gettin intimate whenever they wanted. That was one thing with Allura too, she was always afraid of PDA because she didn’t want her dad to know that was dating Lance. He ended up getting sick of it and dumped her. He checked her Facebook and she was married to some genius named Pidge. They were a cute couple so Lance didn’t question it.

Rolo slaps Lance on the back, “anyone you’re into yet Lance?” He already sounded drunk.

Lance shook his head as he turned so his back was to the bar. “No not really, apparently all the hotties that are my type are staying at home tonight.”

“Or maybe they heard you were prowling tonight and got scared and ran.” Matt jabs as he almost falls over from the two beers that he had had.

Lance laughs as he reaches over and pokes Matt, making the man fall into Hunk, who was solid so he barely even flinched. “Seriously Matt? You’ve had two beers! Those things have like 2% alcohol.”

“It’s just because he’s a lightweight.” Hunk remarks as he tries to get Matt back up onto his feet. 

“Nt evryne cn be s grt s Lnce.” Matt slurs happily as he tips from side to side on the stool that Hunk had finally got him on.

Lance laughs, “yeah you’ve got that right my friend.”

Lance brings his drink up to his lips and takes a long drink before almost spitting it out at the sight of someone that had just walked in. “Holy shit.”

All of his friends whip their heads in the direction that Lance had been looking and they saw someone in high waisted fishnet stockings, black daisy duke shorts, black platform stilettos, a red crop top, and braids adorned all over their thick black hair. They had a killer body, walked like they owned the entire dance floor, and everyone got out of their way as they walked through the club with a swing in their hips that could put anyone in a hypnotic trance they would never wake up from. And Lance, like most men and even women in that club, was drooling as he watched them walk over to stand next to Allura, and  _ hug _ her. “Holy shit.” Lance repeats.

Rolo scoffs, “well, if someone is begging for attention from you, it’s that hottie Lancey. Go get her!”

Lance orders a tequila shot and downs it before sauntering over to Allura and the sexy girl. When he got over to them he clears his throat to try and get the attention of the gorgeous fox, “well hello there ladies. You know, I never thought I would meet an angel tonight, but I think I just did because I’m in heaven. The name’s Lance.”

Allura laughs, “ever the casanova, huh Lance?”

Lance smiles charmingly, “of course. Especially when I see a beauty such as your friend,” Lance turns to the girl, “so tell me gorgeous, do I get a name that I can call out tonight if I get lucky?”

Allura snorts as her friend finally realizes that Lance is talking to them. As the girl turns around Lance’s jaw drops for a second time tonight.  _ She _ is a  _ he. _ “Did you just say all of that to  _ me? _ ” He asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Allura notices Lance’s shock and laughs, “Lance, this is my friend Keith.”

“You’re a  _ guy _ !?” Lance exclaims.

Keith and Allura laugh, “yes I am. I know it’s a surprise to see a guy wear heels that’s not a drag queen, but what can I say? I make them look good.” He gives Lance a flirty wink before giving him a once over. “As you must’ve seen since you’re over here throwing out pick up lines left and right, seemingly giving me the pleasure of being the victim instead of our already happily married friend.”

Lance opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water before Keith takes pity on him and throws his hair over his shoulder and standing up, slinking up to Lance like a sleek cat. He sets a hand on Lance’s chest and whispers in his ear. “You know  _ Lance _ , maybe if you were to get over this little spell of yours, we could keep that little promise that you said a moment ago? That you would be calling out my name tonight. With that package that I bet you’re sporting, I’m sure it could be mutual. Hopefully I didn’t scare you too much with being a guy but, let’s just hope you swing both ways, yeah?” Keith plants a kiss on the side of Lance’s neck and nips his earlobe, sending a hot zing of lightning down Lance’s spine and into his groin. “And if you want, I could keep the heels on, if it helps just a little bit.”

Keith pulls away from him, a smirk on his pretty features and pats his chest once before taking his seat again and giggling with Allura as Lance is left to walk away to his friends in shock. Once he arrived at his original spot his friends look at him expectantly, except for Matt, who was passed out on the bar top. “So? Was she as good looking in the face as she was in the body?”

Lance thought back to the cat eyeliner and dark violet eyes and delicate features that looked hot and reckless as they stared up at Lance with desire. “ _ She _ turned out to be a  _ he _ .” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth and his friends gasped. “And yeah, he was.”

* * *

 

It was two hours, two more tequila shots, and another beer for Lance to realize that he was  _ really _ attracted to Keith. Who was dancing with Allura like he was a professional stripper. God was he hot. Lance had tried to look at other girls but he found himself comparing tan skin to creamy white, green to violet, and a dress to shorts. And now as Keith danced and was grinding against other men and women, Lance wanted that to be him. Especially since Keith would always be looking at him and licking his lips, even as he gave the guy he was grinding against a hard-on, he was always looking at Lance. It drove the Cuban insane and after two hours, he had had enough. “Hunk, make sure these two drunks get home ok, alright?”

Hunk looked between Lance and Keith and chuckled, “sure thing, go get ‘em tiger.”

Lance takes one more shot before slapping a 50 on the counter and stalking up to Keith who shoved away his current dance partner in favor of meeting Lance halfway. When they met at the edge of the dance floor Lance reached out and grabbed Keith’s waist, yanking him into him so their bodies met hard, just as Keith grabbed the back of Lance’s head and smashed their lips together in a hard kiss that left them both panting and tasting blood. “Do you have a place around here?” Lance growled.

Keith smirked, “yeah, just down the street.”

“Take me now otherwise I will rip your clothes off right here and these people are gonna get quite a show.” Lance’s eyes screamed hunger and lust and Keith almost moaned right then and there.

“Fuck yeah.” Keith grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bar.


	2. Chapter Two-The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot and heavy;) and then light and corny:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the last chapter of Hot Promises! I hope you all enjoyed this and I had fun writing it, kind of! I'm not very good at sex scenes yet because that's actually the first one I've written I think and it was just a little uncomfortable so I'm sorry. Also, I'm sorry I took so long to update I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Also, I own nothing.:)

Keith threw the door open to his apartment as Lance pressed him hard into the door, his lips, tongue, and teeth attacked Keith’s upper body as Keith lets out soft breathy moans. But after five minutes he pushes Lance off of him and slams the door before running at him and jumping into his arms, wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist tightly before slamming their mouths together again. Lance’s calloused hand grip Keith’s ass like it was a lifeline and Keith preens into the Cuban’s mouth. Keith rips his mouth away from Lance and looks him in the eyes. “You better pound me as hard as you’re treating me otherwise I’ll be very disappointed.”

Lance growls and sets his jaw. “You want the bed or the wall?”

“Bed first, wall later.” 

Lance crashes their lips together again as he hauls Keith off the wall and goes stumbling through the apartment. Keith mumbles directions around Lance’s tongue as the taller male attempts to walk but almost falls over 10 times. By the time they got to the bed, Keith was laughing too hard to make out and Lance huffs. “If you don’t stop laughing at me then I’m not gonna fuck you.”

Keith calms his fit and raises an eyebrow, “and who would you really be punishing there, stud?” He snakes a hand down to Lance’s crotch and causes the Cuban boy’s breath to hitch. “You’ve been ready since you saw me in the club, haven’t you?”

Lance stifles a groan as Keith’s hand pets his cock. “I gotta sa-say I’ve been thinking about it!” He grinds out through clenched teeth.

Keith laughs and gives Lance a coy smile when he pulls away. “Then you gonna show me what you were thinkin’ about or will I be stuck doing all the work?”

Lance lunges for the dark-haired beauty and attaches his lips to that porcelain neck as his rough hands heavily pet down Keith’s chest. The temperature spikes in the room as Lance rips the red crop top right down the middle. Keith arches into Lance’s mouth as he traces kisses down his chest and to the waistband on his fishnets. Lance releases Keith’s skin with a pop, leaving a hickey below his bellybutton. “You know, these are super sexy but I’m gonna have to take them off if I wanna have my way with you,” Lance growls as his teeth worry at the elastic before letting it snap back onto Keith’s skin, making the other man gasp.

Keith’s violet eyes meet Lance’s azure ones and his tone matches Lance’s. “If you don’t hurry the fuck up I’ll tie you to the bed and you won’t get anything.”

Lance raises an eyebrow and crawls up Keith’s body like a cat. “Now that’s not very nice,  _ kitten _ .” He purrs into his ear and licks a stripe up the shell.

Keith all but roars and flips them over before climbing off the bed. A streak of fear jolts through Lance and he’s afraid that the teasing went too far, but Keith throws his a confident smirk before slowly unzipping his shorts. Lance’s mouth waters when his eyes take in the thong that Keith had on underneath that was barely keeping his cock at bay. Even in the muted lighting, Lance could see the large tent that had formed from the precome leaking out of his head, and Lance’s cock jumps at the thought.  _ Sweet Jesus he better fuck me for round two. _ Lance moans at the thought, which causes Keith’s eyebrow to raise again and his smirk to grow. Once his shorts were off he briefly took off his heels to take off his fishnets and the small strip of cloth that was a poor substitute for underwear. Lance’s cock swells again and it was almost painful as Keith steps back into his heels and rests a hand on his hip. “You know, it’s hardly fair that I’m the only one naked.”

Lance practically throws all of his clothes off before Keith crawls back onto the bed. Lance flips them again and devours Keith’s mouth again. “So sweetheart, you got any lube around here? Or a condom?”

Keith motions to the bedside table where a bottle is already resting with a strip of condoms next to it and Lance laughs, “were you planning on having company tonight?”

The other man shrugs, “can never be too prepared.”

Lance reaches over, but an idea pops into his head and smirks to himself as he grabs both items. “So, how clean are you down there?”

“What kinda question is that?”

Lance shrugs, “hey I don’t know what you do.”

Keith scoffs, “I took a shower before I left and cleaned everything out if that was what you wanted to know.”

His smirk grows exponentially, “that’s  _ exactly _ what I wanted to know.”

Keith’s confusion was obvious as Lance places a sweet kiss on his lips before quickly moving down his body so Keith wouldn’t have time to tense up. When Keith felt exactly what Lance was doing he almost howled. “W-what the  _ hell _ !?” His hips bucked, and Lance laughs as he places his hands on his hips before going back to licking slow circles around his hole.

When he blows cool air on the wet skin Keith moans wantonly and tries to grind his hips down, but Lance’s tight hold keeps him still. “ _ Lance _ !”

The other man doesn’t even answer before actually breaking through the ring of muscle with his tongue. “Holy shit!!” Keith shouts.

For several minutes, Lance eats him out as Keith lets out noises that make Lance’s cock twitch between his stomach and the bed. When Lance figures it’s been long enough he takes a hand off of Keith’s hips and adds a long finger in next to his tongue. Keith throws his head back and his muscles tense before relaxing so Lance can add another finger, swirling his tongue and scissoring his fingers. “Lance I-I swe-ear to Go-d pl-please!!” Keith moans brokenly, almost breaking Lance’s hold to buck his hips up.

Lance adds a third and fourth finger but pulls his mouth away to let Keith breathe, even if it was barely. “Please what, kitten?”

Keith gasps and arches off the bed as Lance’s fingers brush his prostate. “Jes-us C-Christ L-Lance!!!”

The Cuban hums, “that’s not really an answer sweetheart.”

A loud groan is pulled from his lips as Lance’s other hand releases his hip to lightly trace the veins sticking out from Keith’s cock. “L-L-Lance jus-st fu-uck me already!!” Keith screams.

Lance quickly takes his fingers out from Keith’s hole, causing the other man to whine wantonly at the loss. Lance pops the cap on the lube bottle with one hand as the other rolls the condom onto his length like an expert. He slicks up his covered cock and lets out a deep breath before slowly sinking the tip into Keith’s stretched hole. Immediately the warmth and heat clamp down on Lance and he has to stop to catch his breath before blowing his load like a teenager. Keith tries to grind down on him but Lance holds him still. “Babe you have  _ got _ to give me a second,” Lance says breathlessly.

Keith may have been lost to pleasure and was panting hard, but he lets out a breathy laugh. “Can’t h-handle it st-stud?”

Lance cocks his head with narrowed eyes, “do you really wanna be testing me when I could be balls deep in one thrust?”

Keith leans up on his hands and narrows his own violet eyes, “prove it.” It was quite surprising how steady his voice is after barely being able to get a sentence out a few minutes ago.

Lance growls and places both hands next to Keith’s head. “You want me to prove it? Fine, but I won’t go easy.”

“What have I told you all night? You better fuck me so I can’t stand tomorrow.”

With that last warning, Lance sheathes himself all the way inside Keith, knocking the air out of both of their lungs. Lance groans low as he gets used to the tight heat of Keith’s hole. Keith takes in several deep breaths before grinding down on Lance’s cock, making the other man groan again. “What are you waiting for, move!” Keith demands.

Lance didn’t need to be told twice as he pulls out until just the tip of him was still inside his partner before slamming back in and setting a bruising pace. Keith lifts his legs over Lance’s shoulders and grinds down to Lance’s rhythm and Lance had never had better sex in his life. He leans down, practically bending Keith in half and kisses him sloppily. Keith’s hands grasp Lance’s hair tightly and Lance moans lowly into his mouth. With the new angle, Lance was hitting Keith’s prostate head-on with every thrust. But even with how close they both had been at the start, Lance’s pace was just now getting sloppy and Keith was panting hard as sweat condensed on his forehead. “L-Lance I-I c-can’t-…” he’s broken off with a long and loud moan when Lance lets him breathe.

“Then let it out for me babe.” Lance purrs in his ear.

Keith sees bright white when his back arches so sharp that he can feel it crack as his orgasm hit him like a tsunami. Stream after stream of cum flowed from his untouched cock as Lance kept his pace to ride him through the aftershock as long as he could. But with the constricting and almost suffocating heat, Lance wasn’t far off from him as his own orgasm hit him like a freight train. He filled the condom before stilling in Keith and breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his hair and onto Keith’s already messy stomach.

When Lance finally catches his breath he pulls out of  Keith, who groans at the loss but also at the relief of not being impaled anymore. Lance ties off the condom after it’s off and walks into the bathroom for a washcloth. He runs it under warm water and stumbles back to the bed to gently wash Keith off. He slowly runs the cloth over every inch of the limp man before going back to the bathroom to rinse the cloth off again so he could wash himself. When he was done he dumped the cloth in the sink and came back to find Keith already in the sheets, staring at him blearily. He sighs in wanting, but this time it was the thought of cuddling in that soft bed, but Keith would probably kick him out so he started to pick up his clothes to save the man his trouble. “Where are you going?” His voice was thick because of the after-sex, but also because of exhaustion.

Lance scratched the back of his neck, “well I uh, wanted to save you the trouble of kicking me out so I was just gonna let you sleep.”

Keith groans, “no, get over here.”

Lance once again, did not have to be told twice. He dropped his clothes and jumped into the bed before crawling underneath the covers. Keith automatically curled up on his side and fit himself into Lance’s arms, which just felt so  _ right _ that it made Lance’s heart hurt. They fell asleep like that, and Lance couldn’t have been happier.

* * *

 

When Lance woke up, it was to smelling something heavenly filtering through the apartment. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned at the memory of last night. God that was the best anyone had made him feel in a loooooooong time. Standing up, he quickly pulled on the black boxers that he wore last night and flinched slightly at the cold, dried precome that met his soft dick. He pushed down the uncomfortable feeling before walking through the apartment, trying to find the kitchen. But when he walked in, he couldn’t help but just stand there and watch as Keith moved around. He looked like a professional, knowing exactly what he had to do, what would get done when, and where everything was. Lance didn’t know what Keith did for a living, but he wouldn’t doubt if the guy was a cook. What he was making smelled so good that Lance’s mouth watered. But it also watered because seeing Keith in loose grey sweatpants with his hair fluffed up from last night and sleep, he looked hotter and cuter than he had with those clothes he wore to the club. “You know, if you had worn those sweatpants to the club, I woulda still wanted to take you home,” Lance comments as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

Keith laughs, not even startled to know that Lance was behind him. “Are you saying that because you already had sex with me, or because you wanna go again?”

Lance comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Keith’s waist, playing with the strings on his sweatpants, but not in a sexual way. “I’m saying it because like this, you look a whole lot cuter. If I woulda met this version of you instead of that hot beauty, I woulda fallen in love.”

Lance could feel the heat creep up Keith’s face. It even covered his neck, chest, and shoulders and Lance found it to be super cute. “Y-yeah right.” He stutters as he starts plating the food.

“You don’t believe me?” Lance asks as he brings a hand up to play with a strand of Keith’s hair.

“The only reason you came up to me, may I remind you, was because you thought I was a girl,” Keith says, his voice sounding disappointed, and Lance’s heart lurches.

“And the reason I came back up to you, was because I knew you were a guy. Sure, girls are nice, but there’s something about a guy that knows he looks good that is just  _ so _ attractive to me, even if that super hot guy has doubts the next morning about my sincerity. Because I wouldn’t mind reaffirming my attraction over dinner.”

Keith turns off the stove and slowly turns in Lance’s arms, his own stiff at his sides. “Dinner?”

Lance ducks his head so Keith could look him in the eye, without the heels Keith was just a bit shorter than him, and it didn’t help that he wasn’t looking at him. “Yeah, dinner. I’d like to get to know you, Keith. I don’t want this to be a fling. You make me feel better than any person I’ve ever met, and it wasn’t just during sex. I want to be near you, to take you on dates, introduce you to my friends, and my family. I wanna take this as far as I can, and I hope that you do too.”

Keith nods rapidly, tickling Lance with his long hair. “Y-yeah, I would like that too.”

Lance smiles before capturing Keith’s mouth in a kiss that left both of them smiling and just slightly breathless. Keith pulls away and clears his throat, his face still red. “Now hurry up and eat your food, it’s getting cold.”

Lance smiles, “yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! It is the end everyone! Thank you so much for reading and please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't enjoy it leave a comment and tell me what I did wrong! You're all awesome and have a great day/night! Again I own nothing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! The next chapter is entirely a sex scene, read at your own risk.


End file.
